1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover-ejecting mechanism for a communication unit; in particular, to a modular ejecting mechanism that can automatically eject the cover of the communication unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication units are now very popular among the general consumers to provide convenient communications, such mobile phones and personal digital assistance (PDA). In mobile phones, a slide cover or a pivotal-flip cover is used to prevent a key panel from damage by environment.
FIG. 1, FIG. 2a, and FIG. 2b are drawings of a conventional mobile phone 10 with a slide cover. Referring to FIG. 1, a front cover 1 is provided with two slide tracks 2. A slide cover 3 is provided with two slide frames 4, and it is moveably disposed on the front cover 1 by the slide tracks 2 and the slide frames 4. A key panel 5 is disposed on the front cover 1, and a slide release mechanism 6 is disposed inside the mobile phone 10.
Referring to FIG. 2a and FIG. 2b, the slide release mechanism 6 is provided with a spring 7, a push button 8 and an arm 9. When the push button 8 is pushed at the bottom of the mobile phone 10, the arm 9 is disengaged so as to release the spring 7. Thus, the slide frames 4 can slide outwardly from the slide tracks 2, and the slide cover 3 can slide freely relative to the front cover 1.
The conventional mobile phone 10 has following disadvantages:
1. Since the front cover 1 is provided with two slide tracks 2 at both sides, the slide cover 3 is required to be provided with two slide frames 4 at both sides. As a result, both assembly time and cost increase.
2. Since the push button 8 is located at the bottom of the mobile phone 10, it is very inconvenient in use. In addition, the slide cover 3 may accidentally disengage with the front cover 1.
3. Since each part of the slide release mechanism 6 is not modular, its assembly is cumbersome.
FIG. 3 shows another conventional mobile phone 20 with a slide cover. The mobile phone 20 is provided with a body 11 and a slide cover 12. The disadvantage of this mobile phone 20 is that the slide cover 12 can only be pulled out from the body in a manual manner. That is, there is no push button, as shown in FIG. 2a, to automatically eject the slide cover 12.